Um Trauma
by Anita4
Summary: Minako e Kunzite namoram faz tempo, mas um encontro ainda é evento raro. Então, por que, justo quando ela consegue arrastá-lo para um, Kunzite tem que agir tão estranho? História especialmente para a Quinzena VK 2016.


**Notas Iniciais:**

 _Sailor Moon não é de minha propriedade, e eu não ganho nada com isto._

 _A história a seguir não tem um tempo definido de ocorrência, mas seria bom se vocês tivessem ao menos noção de Sailor Moon (não me ative a anime ou mangá)._

 _Como sempre faço em minhas fics, atualizei o tempo para o presente. Todos que quiserem têm celular. Mas o Mamoru proibiu que a foto dele fosse papel de parede._

 _Esta fic foi feita para minha participação especial desafio da Quinzena VK, de 2016, que são histórias centras em Venus e Kunzite. O tema é o do dia 13, Vergonha. Nossa, dia 13... hahahahaha_

 _(Já deu pra sentir que vem bomba, mas se você é desligada como eu... Já aviso: vem bomba aí)_

* * *

 **Um Trauma**

Embora Minako e Kunzite já estivessem namorando por vários meses — depois de muitos mais até eles se acordarem sobre o status do relacionamento —, encontros eram um acontecimento raro. Já fazia aproximadamente um ano desde que os Shitennou ressuscitaram, mas todos ainda passavam por problemas de ajuste com a vida normal que lhes era de direito. Kunzite o demonstrava recusando socializações, incluindo saídas em casal para lugares públicos.

Com duas entradas para o teatro em mãos, Minako ainda teve que o dissuadir. Afinal, como mais ele pretendia ver a peça se não saísse de casa? Ela achava que o argumento bastaria, mas fora preciso muitos outros. Ela se sentia com raiva só com a lembrança.

E agora lá estava em plena Yuurakuchou!

Para a surpresa de Minako, Kunzite parecera genuinamente interessado naquele encontro quando se encontraram na estação de trem e perguntara informações da peça que veriam por todo o percurso até ali. Foi quando chegaram à rua que ele havia congelado e se voltado a ela com os olhos esbugalhados.

— Que houve? — ela indagou confusa.

Ele só balançou a cabeça e se direcionou ao grande mapa em frente à saída da estação.

— Não se preocupa, já sei bem como chegar! — Minako disse feliz por haver usado todo aquele tempo na noite passado garantindo que não se perderiam. Ou chegariam ao lugar errado, como da outra vez.

Kunzite continuava a encarar o mapa, um dedo trêmulo levantado até onde indicava ser a localização atual deles.

— Vamos, então — ele disse com a voz tensa.

— Claro! — Minako se perguntava se ele estaria tendo alguma lembrança.

Era o que mais acabava com qualquer encontro deles, dentro ou fora do apartamento dividido com os outros três. Todos tinham retornado à vida com suas memórias tanto dos dias de Milênio de Prata, ou melhor, do reino deles, quanto de suas segundas vidas nos tempos atuais. Bem como das duas mortes. Contudo, pior do que ocorria com as _senshi_ , os quatro eram suscetíveis a _flashbacks_ repentinos, que podiam ser como um acontecimento em tempo real, apenas em modo hiper-acelerado. Não era como se pudessem pô-los em um psicólogo — na verdade, não era como se os quatro marmanjos algum dia fossem aceitar precisar de um. Por isso, Minako tentava compreender quando o presenciava e depois tirar a atenção de Kunzite do que fosse, sem fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais tendo que lhe explicar. Infelizmente, nunca eram boas lembranças.

Naquele dia, entretanto, Kunzite andava como se estivesse constantemente repetindo aquela lembrança. Ou até fugindo dela, a considerar o número de vezes que o flagrara olhando por cima dos ombros, como procurando por alguma assombração.

Ela precisava entender. E não rir. Por vezes, esquecia-se disso...

Ao menos, a peça passara sem incidentes, e os dois puderam até debater a decisão final da protagonista, que nunca revelou a seu amado ainda estar viva. Eventualmente, a mentira o levara a morte, mas ela nunca seria informada sequer.

— Jamais vi uma palhaçada tão grande! — ela argumentou, puxando-o feliz para fora do teatro. Uma amiga lhe havia recomendado um restaurante a duas ruas daquele prédio, e ela agora só conseguia pensar nas descrições que ouvira.

Ela olhou para Kunzite, que não mais lhe respondia. Ele estava como uma estátua na calçada, olhando uma fila de senhoras com lenços iguais passar do outro lado da rua. Outra lembrança? Percebeu-o encolher-se e dar um passo para trás.

— Bem, vamos para casa? — ele enfim perguntou, olhando-a de volta como se tivesse esquecido o debate sobre a peça.

— Não, seu bobo! — Ela resolveu ignorar, já que não era culpa dele se o controle mental do Dark Kingdom havia fritado seus miolos. — O restaurante é bem aqui perto! E eu já reservei... Se chegássemos agora seria uma fila de horas. Não vou perder a reserva e entrar na lista negra deles. Minha amiga disse que é maravilhoso! — Notou que não o convencera. Se é que estava sendo ouvida. Kunzite parecia quase escondido atrás dela, tanto se mexera enquanto ela falava. — Nós nunca saímos do apartamento. — Minako precisou virar o corpo para lhe apontar na altura do rosto. — A menos que seja para o apartamento do _Mamoru_!

Ele baixou a cabeça e, em dez minutos, estavam dando seus nomes no famoso restaurante.

* * *

— Ei, já está quase no fim a tortura. — Minako apontou para sua sobremesa recém-chegada e piscou com um dos olhos. — Você sabe como sou rápida.

Nem mesmo ali conseguiam comer em paz. Kunzite talvez até tivesse piorado em comparação com mais cedo. Agora se escondia de todo cliente que entrasse no estabelecimento.

— Desculpa... — ele disse com a cabeça baixa. — Hoje não está sendo um bom dia pra mim.

Uma pontada de culpa a abateu, seus olhos agora no doce intocado à frente dele em vez de o seu já pela metade.

— Sabe que estou aqui pra você. Vai ficar tudo bem. — Ela ofereceu um sorriso. Sua curiosidade já a estava deixando sem apetite, mas precisava se conter. Por ele.

— _Certo_. Eu vou te contar.

— Espera, não precisa! Não pedi isso! — Ela sacudiu as mãos, quase derrubando a taça de sorvete.

— Foi quando estava a serviço do Dark Kingdom. Creio que todos nós quatro éramos vivos à época e procurávamos energia de toda forma que podíamos.

— Está tudo bem, mesmo se não quiser dizer! — ela insistiu, mas com a voz monótona.

Vendo através disso, Kunzite sorriu.

— Uma vez, ou pelo menos a única de que me lembro deste lugar, algo ocorreu... de que nunca me esquecerei, suspeito. — Ele encarava a mesa com olhos perdidos, sua pele quase azul como se não conseguisse respirar.

— Olha, sei que é doloroso — Minako disse, escolhendo com cautela suas palavras de consolo. — Mas pense bem, era uma época fora de seu controle. Acho quase impossível que Beryl volte. Ou seja, nunca mais terá que passar por aquilo.

— Mas elas sim podem voltar. A qualquer momento. — Sua cabeça levantou como se subitamente houvesse se lembrado que saíra de casa deixando o fogo acesso. Ele passou os olhos por todo o restaurante, todas as pessoas.

— E-elas? — Minako titubeou, sentindo um arrepio. Falaria das almas de suas _vítimas_?

— Por muitos dias e dias, talvez mais de um mês, eu não consegui sair no meio da rua sem fugir sempre que fosse abordado.

Abordado?

— Tudo começou com uma senhorinha — ele prosseguiu com um suspiro. O rosto tingido de vermelho. Aquela história o envergonhava, sem dúvidas. — Ela devia ter uns cinquenta anos. Cabelo curto, com permanente e alguns fios prateados, seus óculos de aro escuro eram maiores que seu pequenino rosto enrugado. Era pleno verão, quente e úmido, e ela usava um lenço estampado no pescoço.

Era mesmo _um fantasma_! Minako quase pulou de sua cadeira com a imagem mental. Então, recordou-se do grupo de senhoras que vira na porta do teatro. Seria um fantasma de alguma delas? E se todo o grupo fossem fantasmas como essa senhora que Kunzite matara em nome do _Dark Kingdom_?

Kunzite via fantasmas também? Ela sentiu o ar mais rarefeito, mas não conseguia mexer-se para beber o copo d'água a seu lado, tão atenta à narrativa.

Sem demostrar haver percebido o terror que transbordava de Minako, Kunzite continuou a contar:

— Então, ela perguntou se poderia tirar uma foto comigo. Eu estava a ponto de me recusar quando senti sua energia. — Seus olhos brilharam, revivendo a excitação do momento. — Uma energia assim, de uma velhinha! Era impressionante. Enquanto tirávamos a foto, suguei ao máximo evitando apenas q ela desmaiasse. Estávamos em público, e eu não conhecia o lugar para garantir que vocês não me atrapalhariam.

O corpo de Minako murchara que nem um balão em final de festa.

— Não era um fantasma, né? — Na verdade, aquele ataque dele não tinha a menor graça. Em pensar que ela temia abrir suas feridas interrogando-o! Talvez ela houvesse romantizado muito seus dias de Dark Kingdom.

— No instante seguinte, elas já eram mais de dez. Todas querendo tirar foto comigo. — Ele apontou para si próprio, sua expressão replicando de novo o que se passara ao Kunzite daquele tempo. — Imagino que minhas roupas como Shitennou as estivesse atraindo, pois era o que mais comentavam. Acho que você lembra como eram, a jaqueta cinza, as botas... — Ele não voltou a falar enquanto Minako não o confirmasse. Não que tivesse percebido o tédio com que ela o fizera. — E era tanta energia! Com tudo aquilo poderíamos... — Ele parou de súbito, antes de dar detalhes, como sempre. — Como eu ia dizendo, tirei todas aquelas fotos, mas não eram mais dez mulheres. Já havia uma fila. Mulheres de todas as idades agora me pediam um aperto de mãos. Claro, a maioria preferia a foto. Muitas os dois. Mesmo após sugá-las, havia até quem retornasse. Notei por elas que minha aparência as fazia pensar em algum famoso. E essa idolatria delas funcionava como mágica.

Minako engoliu a vontade de perguntar quando que ele acordou daquele sonho idiota. Ela estava quase jogando a taça do sorvete na cabeça dele por fazê-la ouvir sobre o que fora, sem dúvidas, o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Mas o vermelho no rosto de Kunzite ficou mais intenso e sua voz praticamente inaudível. Minako notou que enfim chegariam ao ponto chave e inclinou todo o corpo para ter certeza de ouvir cada palavra. Quem se importava com abrir feridas? Ela merecia depois dos últimos minutos.

— E essas mulheres ficavam pedindo para eu dizer coisas. — Ele balançou a cabeça em reprovação. — Umas até pediram para me filmar. Eu recusei expressamente, mas acho que mesmo assim alguns vídeos devem ter sido feitos.

 _Vídeos_ de ele dizendo coisas?

— Ao final do dia, eu mesmo estava exausto, mas elas não paravam de aparecer. — Kunzite parou de novo e a olhou provavelmente pela segunda vez em toda a conversa. — Você parece brava — disse. Para maior irritação de Minako, ele o comentara com incredulidade, talvez até desapontado com ela.

Já havendo desistido de salvar aquele encontro com alguma coisa, Minako tornou a encostar-se na cadeira e fez sinal para que o garçom lhes trouxesse a conta.

— Beryl deve ter ficado contente por seus serviços — comentou ela.

— Nunca contei nada. E a energia, eu a liberei de volta a seus donos tão logo pude escapar. Para ser sincero, eu nunca mais falei sobre aquilo com ninguém. Até hoje. — Ele suspirou constrangido. — Gostaria de nunca mais vir até este lugar infernal. Por favor.

 _Infernal_ dizia ela. Seu encontro, sua peça de teatro e seu jantar romântico num restaurante disputadíssimo haviam sido arruinados por causa de um grupo de senhorinhas e um Shitennou inútil que não sabia dizer não. Não era à toa que Mamoru nunca tocara no assunto de restabelecer seus guardiões, depois de conhecer o que era eficiência de verdade.

* * *

Minako engoliu o amargo do que havia sido seu encontro com Kunzite duas semanas antes e se repetiu para ter paciência. Por todos aqueles dias — não que conseguissem se ver em muitos deles —, ela fingiu estar tudo bem. Porque ficaria. Logo, tudo seria passado.

— O que você queria me mostrar, afinal? — Kunzite perguntou do sofá da sala cenário de mais de dois-terços de seus encontros.

Fora um custo convencer os outros três a ter uma mudança de ares naquele domingo, mas lá estavam os dois. Enfim sós.

Minako terminou de fazer a conexão de seu celular à enorme televisão na sala — presente de Mamoru quando conseguiram o apartamento — e se sentou ao lado do namorado.

— Já vai aparecer ali! — Ela apontou para a tela e aguardou o vídeo carregar. — É uma surpresa que arrumei com muito custo. Você nem vai acreditar quando vir!

Os dois atentaram à imagem de uma multidão de mulheres no meio de uma movimentada, a grande maioria senhoras. Quase todas com olheiras. Exaustas. Já escurecia, mas a culpa dessa condição estava na verdade sentado bem a seu lado, se fosse verdade o que lhe descrevera antes. E Minako havia encontrado provas suficientes de que era.

— Então, _morra_! — a voz de Kunzite reverberou pelo som surround da sala, mas vinda da televisão. O homem de carne e osso estava muito silencioso a seu lado.

No vídeo que Minako exibia, Kunzite usava o uniforme que Minako lembrava de vê-lo no Dark Kingdom. Seus cabelos também não eram mais os mesmos, pois hoje estavam constantemente presos em um rabo. Ali, estavam soltos, quase flutuando após o movimento raivoso que ele fizera em seguida ao grito, quando virou as costas às mulheres, sua capa esvoaçante atingia algumas talvez de propósito. E nenhuma se importava, como se até o grito fizesse parte de um roteiro que apenas Kunzite não conhecia. Na verdade, uma até tentou arremessar o corpo para a frente com o fim de agarrar o tecido branco antes de desaparecer no ar com seu dono.

Uma salva de palmas suprimiu os comentários que todas passaram a fazer, apontando para onde ele deveria estar. Algumas olhavam ao redor, com certeza tentando adivinhar o segredo daquela mágica.

-...falou IGUALZINHO! Perfeito! — parte do comentário de uma das mulheres foi captado pela câmera, já trêmula demais da emoção de quem a manuseava.

— _Tod-samaaaaa_! — um grupo bradou para o já ausente e traumatizado Kunzite.

— Mas que diabos é isso? — A voz do Kunzite do presente despertou Minako de seu pequeno paraíso. Agora, ela se arrependia de ter se esquecido de anotar cada reação enquanto ela o forçava a ter uma de suas lembranças vivas.

— O que achou da surpresa? Em agradecimento por nosso encontro, resolvi que encontraria algum vídeo daquela sua história. E aqui está!

Kunzite poderia entrar em ebulição a qualquer momento pela forma como ele a olhava de volta. Ou fazer com que ela virasse gás. _Heh_.

— E aí decidi te ajudar a entender aquele evento maluco! — Minako puxou de sua pasta as folhas que imprimira da internet e as pôs sobre a mesinha entre a televisão e o sofá onde estavam. — Encontrei a pessoa com quem te confundiram... Ou algo assim.

Desta vez, ela não perdeu o pulo que deram os olhos de Kunzite ao registrarem o conteúdo. Uma mulher de maquiagem pesada, cílios postiços enormes e muito batom posava usando não apenas roupas que poderiam muito bem ser de um Shitennou perdido, como uma peruca de longos fios ondulados esbranquiçados.

— Sim, vocês são _iguaizinhos_! — ela comentou, sem conter a maldade no tom. — É um personagem de musical, um muito famoso. E como você sentiu na pele, um com muitas fãs também.

— É uma _mulher_! — ele balbuciou, pondo o dedo no meio do nariz da foto. Parecia o cano de um revólver pronto a "apagar" um inconveniente. Um revólver sem munição.

— Alguém até fez uma montagem! — Minako não mais tentava se segurar e ria abertamente, enquanto programava para o novo vídeo da internet também aparecer na tela.

A vingança era muito mais que doce. E ainda tenha direito a trilha sonora. Uma música de batidas graves, bravas no piano tocava ao fundo. O Kunzite gravado no vídeo de antes gritava bravo — e com eco — então, desaparecia. Em seguida, mudava a cena para a mesma mulher das fotos, gritando uma frase idêntica, quase na mesma entonação. No musical, porém, ela tirava o chapéu e o sobretudo, jogando-os para o alto. Para a infelicidade de Kunzite e o deslumbre de Minako, o movimento também era muito parecido com o dele ao virar sua capa e desaparecer.

Antes de a montagem alcançar o ponto mais engraçado, em que a tela seria dividida entre Kunzite e a mulher Tod-sama, os dois gritando juntos que as pessoas morressem, a tela se apagou. O Kunzite do presente havia se levantou com o controle remoto seguro na mão e agora caminhava de um lado ao outro do apartamento.

Ele parou depois de inquietos minutos e olhou para ela com um olhar instável.

— Minako. Nunca mais falemos _disso_ , ouviu? Eu concordo com o encontro que for, desde que não fale nunca mais disso. Nem comigo nem com ninguém.

A proposta era muito interessante e inesperada. Mas...

— Hm... tarde demais. — Ela deu de ombros, embora ainda estivesse arrependida de haver apenas pensado na sua vingança e não em fazer daquela informação uma moeda de troca. — Se bem que nem tinha como. Precisei dos conhecimentos do Mamoru sobre informática pra achar os vídeos daquele dia. Mas devia ter ido logo nessa montagem. Digitei "o Tod-sama da vida real" e lá estava!

Kunzite não a estava ouvindo mais. Seu corpo tremia prestes a desabar.

— Quer dizer que o mestre... — Ele ficou de boca aberta, os olhos perdidos. — O mestre...

— Agora que tocamos no assunto — Minako disse —, ele me mandou um recado de que a mulher estava muito mais legal que você. Que é pra trabalhar melhor nisso. — Ela riu.

— Estou arruinado...

— Que isso, seu bobo? Foi _só_ um vídeo. E um muito legal a julgar por como as entendedoras reagiram. — Minako levantou-se e caminhou até ele. Pondo-se na ponta dos pés enroscou os braços em seu pescoço e beijou-lhe a bochecha até seus lábios estava ao lado de sua orelha. Sentiu-o tremer, mas desta vez por outro motivo. Então, ela sussurrou: — E ficar deprimido assim é um desperdício depois que eu consegui expulsar todos aqueles inúteis por toda a tarde.

Ele sorriu, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Com a palma da mão, puxou seu corpo para mais perto.

— Eu já te fiz perder um encontro, né? Não gostaria de saber a punição por hoje. Apesar de você ter sido muito má.

Minako riu divertida, beijando-o com força.

Afinal, precisava distrai-lo aproveitar antes que Kunzite lhe perguntasse como ela tirara os três dos Shitennou restantes de lá.

Ele odiaria a resposta.

FIM!

Anita, 27/09/2016

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Esta não era a fic que eu tencionava escrever quando aceitei o convite super fofo de participar deste evento! Eu juro! Eu queria algo fofo, alegre ou triste. Mas nada como o que saiu! É só que depois de escrever tanto Usagi e Mamoru, quando você muda de par, suas possibilidades são tão infinitas que você não faz ideia de o que fazer._

 _E aí dá nisso!_

 _Lá estava eu pensando em ideias, quando me distraí e fui ver meus musicais. De repente, eu me lembro de conversar com a Pandora Imperatrix que havia um personagem que me lembrava muito o Kunzite. Então... não adiantou mais, a história de o Kunzite ser abordado por um monte de wota de musical, minhas minions, não saía mais da minha cabeça!_

 _Tentem buscar nas imagens Google Der Tod Haruno Sumire e encontrem as fotos que a Minako mostrou ao Kunzite. Infelizmente, o vídeo-montagem só existiu na minha imaginação, rs._

 _Apesar da loucura, fico feliz que vocês tenham me acompanhado até o final! Eu nunca esperava que me empolgaria tanto torturando o pobre do Kunzite... Tô até me sentindo mal. E mil desculpas por a maioria não entender o real fundo da piada. Tentei ao máximo fingir que o Tod-sama era um personagem fictício err fictício, mas eu precisei deixar claro aqui que ele é... um personagem fictício real. Isso foi confuso, rs. Claro que não é sempre que ele parece o Kunzite, mas nossa eu não consigo mais não pensar nas semelhanças, rs._

 _Perdão a todas fãs de VK... prometo que vencerei as tentações na próxima oportunidade..._

 _E até a próxima!_


End file.
